


Illegal

by yangyang425



Category: Eternally - TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Music Video), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cousin, Death, M/M, Psycho, illegal, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyang425/pseuds/yangyang425
Summary: "You know what I'm saying dear cousins?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 5





	Illegal

“I won! Yay!” Yeonjun excitedly jumped from his seat with his hands raised. Soobin, looking defeated as ever, frowned and glared at the older guy.

“It's unfair, hyung! You cheated!” Soobin retorted. Yeonjun then sat down with a triumphant smile plastered in his lips.

“Did I? Just admit it that you suck at this game, baby.”

Soobin feigned a disgust look. “You're the worst cousin I've ever had.”

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows and stared at Soobin's cold demeanor. His jolly eyes suddenly turned into cold and dark eyes. Soobin didn't realized it at first but when he did, he started backing away.

“Oh honey, stop backing away.”

“Yeon–” Before Soobin could protest, he felt Yeonjun's rough mouth in his lips. He whimpered in between the kisses. He tried pushing the older guy away from him but the latter only held his waist tighter and pulled him even closer. Soobin soon melted in the kiss and let Yeonjun do the job.

The make out session went on. Soobin gasped when he felt something soft poking his lower lip. As soon as he realized that it was Yeonjun's tongue, he felt it roamed around inside his mouth. Soobin's mind went blank. He can't think properly about what was actually happening not until Yeonjun pulled away for air. Strings of saliva dropped from the corner of Yeonjun's lips, as well as Soobin's.

Soobin had to stare at the older guy first, eyes filled with fear that someone might barge in to their shared apartment and see them making out. It wasn't a good idea and it'll never be knowing that they're actually cousins.

However, Yeonjun didn't felt satisfied. He grabbed Soobin's head again, pushing his lips again into the younger guy's swollen lips. Soobin didn't had time to protest since Yeonjun's dominant side was clearly showing.

Yeonjun's hands then traveled to Soobin's back, directly feeling the younger guy's cold skin. Soobin shivered with the sudden contact. Soobin tried to grab for Yeonjun's hands but stopped midway when Yeonjun's lips started to travel on his jaw.

“Yeonjun. Someone... might see us.” Soobin said in between the shivering feeling he has. Yeonjun ignored his remarks and continued pampering Soobin with his wet kisses on his neck and collar bone. “Err.. Yeonjun, this is...”

“Illegal.” Yeonjun stopped, staring directly into Soobin's eyes. “I know it. But... I can't contain my feelings for you. I love you, Soobin, to the point that I just wanted to break free from this stupid relative problems and marry you.”

Soobin's eyes softened. He sighed, leaning his head into Yeonjun's chest where he could hear the latter's fast heartbeats. He closed his eyes, not wanting to end this moment.

“I love you, Soobin.” Yeonjun breathed.

“I love you too–”

“Hello every–what the!”

Soobin and Yeonjun pulled away immediately when they heard someone screamed. A sound of cans being dropped also echoed the whole apartment. Both eyes met someone's gaze from the door.

“Beom... Beomgyu?” Silence fell. The couple eyed each other, silently communicating.

“What the hell was that?” Beomgyu, their other cousin and also living with them, asked. His eyes went furious when he noticed Yeonjun's arms that was wrapped around Soobin's waist. His eyes then met Soobin's face, most specifically Soobin's swollen lips. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Beomgyu, please let's keep this as a secret. Please.” Yeonjun retorted. Soobin glanced at the older guy with wide eyes.

“Yeonjun.”

“Come on, Soobin. There's no way we can hide this to Beomgyu.” Yeonjun whispered. Beomgyu, who was still standing, pulled his phone and took a picture of the two couple. A sinister smirk emerged from his lips.

“You know what?” The couple looked up, now seeing Beomgyu's dangerous demeanor. Their jaw dropped as soon as they laid an eye to his phone that has a picture of them, talking.

Realizing what Beomgyu might do, Yeonjun stood up. “Beomgyu, no.”

“Oh really, hyung? What would you do?” Beomgyu responded with a smirk on his face. Yeonjun's calm expression turned to dread. Beomgyu isn't the type of person they know to say such things.

“Beomgyu. Please, don't tell this to our parents. We'll do anything. Just please, don't tell this to anyone.” Soobin stood up with his eyes seems to plead for Beomgyu. However, the younger guy only laughed.

“You'll do anything?” He asked. Yeonjun eyed Soobin, who was nodding profusely. Yeonjun didn't had any choice but to nod also. “Ok then, break up.”

“What!?” Yeonjun said in a sharp tone. “Don't tell me you're agreeing to this, Soobin?” He asked, eyes fixated to Soobin.

The younger guy started to tear up. He sobbed, he actually expected this to happen but he never expected that it was Beomgyu who'll be breaking them up.

Yeonjun held Soobin's hands using his left hand while his right hand caressed Soobin's cheeks to wipe his tears away. “Please, Soobin.”

“I've been thinking about this, Yeonjun. A lot. I think, this could be the only time and only way.” Soobin mumbled in between his sobs. Yeonjun's shoulder dropped, completely hurting by those words. He withdrew his hands from Soobin's and took a step back.

“Soobin...”

“Yeonjun, let's break up.”

Beomgyu's smirk emerged again, seeing the two get miserable with their faces tinted with tears. “Well, at least, I still have a chance on you...” He whispered.

“... Yeonjun hyung.”

☁︎☞︎︎︎☘︎☜︎︎︎☁︎

Beomgyu had his usual innocent smile plastered on his lips while humming a certain song. He's happy, of course, ever since Yeonjun and Soobin broke up, he can't seem to contain his happiness and had brought every single fashionable outfits for Yeonjun. He planned on surprising him on their usual Saturday hangouts on a certain café.

“–wait for me to come home.” Beomgyu pulled his car to the café's parking lot. He happily grabbed for the gifts he brought before slamming the car's door shut. “Wait for me, Yeonjunnie hyung.”

However, Yeonjun sat down on a table found at the corner of the café, hands are still trembling due to the fact that he had to meet Soobin and only Soobin. Although, he's still afraid that Beomgyu would come and join them and he don't want that to happen. At least, not now.

“Yeonjun... hyung.” Soobin hesitantly sat down in front of him, not giving any single glance. His lips quiver as he said the word 'hyung'.

“Soobin.” Yeonjun sighed. He gulped before squeezing the younger guy's hands. Soobin looked up with wide eyes before looking around the area. Thankfully, no one was in that certain section as for the moment. “I don't know why you agreed to Beomgyu's stupidity but please, just... tell me you still love me.”

This time, Soobin met Yeonjun's pleading eyes. Soobin can't seem to decide what to say nor react. He just stared at the older guy with no specific expression at all.

“Soobin...” Yeonjun's voice cracked, eyes welling into tears.

“I...” Soobin sighed. “I still love you, Yeonjun. But like I said, we need to stop this before our parents found out. Beomgyu is enough.”

“But...” Yeonjun squeezed the younger guy's hands tightly. “Can't we just forget about Beomgyu and continue this. I don't want to lose you, Soobin. You know that.”

“Yeonjun, please. This is also hard for me.” Soobin sobbed. Yeonjun pulled him into a hug. Soobin hugged him too, not knowing that someone was actually watching them from the café's door.

Beomgyu stood there, furiously giving glares to their direction. “You picked the wrong decision, Yeonjun. I swear it. You'll pay.”

He heaved a deep breath before running for his car. “Choi Soobin. I don't know what's with you that Yeonjun had to sacrifice everything for you but I'll make sure to destroy you.”

☁︎☞︎︎︎☘︎☜︎︎︎☁︎

After that meet up with Yeonjun, Soobin went home alone. Yeonjun wanted to walk with him but Soobin insisted not to since he knew that Yeonjun had to do some errands for school.

Soobin sighed for the nth time. He's been thinking a lot about what had happened. He can't bare to acknowledge the fact that everything's a mess now and he had to fix it by breaking up with Yeonjun. For Beomgyu's case, Soobin felt like something is off with their other cousin. He's always that bubbly and trustworthy person but with what they saw the other day, it seems like Beomgyu was possessed by a demon.

“Beomgyu...”

“You called me?” Soobin jumped from his seat, literally, when he heard Beomgyu's voice near his ears. Soobin held his chest out of impulse with heavy breathing. Beomgyu chuckled darkly.

“Damn it, Gyu. Stop scaring me!” Soobin retorted, slowly putting himself into his proper composure.

“Not my fault.” Beomgyu said monotonously. Soobin glared at him. Beomgyu then plastered a sinister smile on his lips, making Soobin's glare fade. “Now, now. I want you to answer my question, Soobin.”

Soobin's eyes grew wide when Beomgyu leaned in closer to his face and to the fact that Beomgyu's honorifics dropped.

“What did you do to Yeonjun hyung? Why did he chose you and not me?” Beomgyu asked, his voice was so deep that Soobin felt his body shiver. His mouth gaped open, completely stucked whether to answer the question or not. “Answer me!”

“Gyu... You're scaring me.” Soobin mumbled under his breath.

“Oh? Soobin is scared? That's new.” Beomgyu laughed evilly. “We'll you shouldn't be scared, honey, because I haven't done anything to you. Not yet.”

Beomgyu pulled out something on his back. Something that made Soobin's heart beats faster than before.

“Beomgyu, what... the hell do you think you're doing?!” Soobin frantically stood up when he noticed a newly bought saw from Beomgyu's hands. Beomgyu brought the saw in front of Soobin's pale face.

“Scaring you more.” Beomgyu smiled in sinister. Soobin started to walk backwards not until he felt a wall behind him.

“Shit.” He cursed.

“Come on, Soobin hyung. I won't hurt you unless...” The younger guy went closer to Soobin, placing the tip of the saw in Soobin's neck. “Unless you'll give me Yeonjun hyung.”

“Why...” Soobin whispered weakly, still feeling the cold thing in his neck. “Why are you doing this? This isn't you, Gyu.”

“Oh! Maybe because I love Yeonjun hyung.” Beomgyu growled, eyes piercing through Soobin's skull. “More than you do.”

Beomgyu slowly pushed the saw into Soobin's neck. Soobin whimpered with the pain he felt. Beomgyu laughed, completely enjoying how Soobin's neck slowly getting off from his body. The sound of skin ripping can be heard from the silent place. The blood that was dripping was a pleasure in his eyes that he didn't even notice Yeonjun entering the apartment.

“What the fuck?!” Yeonjun dropped his things, making a loud thud inside the apartment. Beomgyu's eyes grew wide, seeing Yeonjun standing in the doorway. He dropped the bloody saw, as well as Soobin. The decapitated head rolled to the corner and the body was on the floor.

“Yeonjun hyung...” Beomgyu tried grabbing for the older guy's hand using his bloody one but Yeonjun pushed him.

“Don't fucking call me that.” Yeonjun angrily retorted, running his way to Soobin's body. “Damn. Beomgyu, what... arrggg! I don't even know what to say. WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO?!”

Yeonjun's expression changed from time to time. The feeling of pain, sad, betrayal and disgust filled him. The moment he saw Soobin's weak body without it's head on the floor made his blood boil. He can't even stare at it properly due to too much blood.

“Yeonjun.”

“Fuck.”

“Talk to me.”

“Get out!”

“Please.”

“I fucking said get–”

“I did that because I love you!” Beomgyu shouted that made Yeonjun flinched.

“What?” Yeonjun glared at Beomgyu. His mind were completely off. He just want to be alone. “I don't love you. And that's final. I don't want to see you again. Now, get out!”

Beomgyu bit his lower lip. He held the hem of his shirt tightly. He then heaved another deep breath. “Ok then. If I can't force you to love me, then it's better if you'll die too.”

Beomgyu grabbed for the baseball bat beside the couch and toddled to Yeonjun's direction. Yeonjun was too late to react. He just found himself feeling a sharp pain in his head. Yeonjun fell in the floor with a loud thud. Beomgyu kept on hitting the bat in Yeonjun's head. The sound of Yeonjun's whimper filled Beomgyu's ears. Bloods are everywhere but Beomgyu didn't care. After some more hits in Yeonjun's body, mostly his face, Beomgyu threw the bat away.

He stared at the two dead body in front of him. One with decapitated head and one with unrecognizable face.

“Now, you know what I'm saying, dear cousins?”

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello? This is my first time posting in ao3. I hope you like it :))


End file.
